The Weapons of Destiny
The Weapons of Destiny were created by a ancient alien race called the "Zukas". They are a peaceful and sympathetic race that help other races or beings. When they came to our planet at around 70 B.C. they were horrified at human nature and at the war we brought. They decided to help humans, but they did not know human intention. When they approached the different empires and nations around the globe they asked what would bring peace to their planet. All of the empire's leader chose a weapon. The Zukas, not knowing that instead of bringing peace to the planet the empires would attempt to destroy each other with their weapons the five leaders of the Zukas started to create these "peace keeping objects". In Zuka leadership there had to be characteristics that would oppose one another. For example one of the leaders "Azura" stood for Chaos and Disruption. These were not bad traits, they just opposed another leader's traits to bring balance to their race. When the five beings (Azura, Obsect, Kuzar, Bivura and Isevra) landed on earth they each asked what type of weapons they would like them to build. Azura the being of Chaos and Disrupton went to the Greek Empire and they asked for a sword that would cause Chaos throughout the other kingdoms. So Azura accepted and made a sword embedded with his traits. When Obsect the Being of Order and Stability came to the Vikings they asked for a axe to create order among their ranks and other empires. So he accepted and built them that. Kuzar the Being of Darkness came to the Roman Empire they asked for a spear to cause death and suffering. When Bivura the Being of Light came to the Egyptian Empire they asked for a sword of Ra. When the Ancient Chinese heard of these weapons, they prepared themselves. They recruited more people for the military and stocked up their defences. Finally when Isevra the mother of the four other beings came to them, they asked for a shield to protect them against evil. She gladly made them the shield. When every empire had received their weapons, they almost immediately started to attack and attempt to conquer the other kingdom. The five beings were shocked at this backlash for their actions, so Obsect attempted used his powers to destroy the weapons. Unfortunately the weapons were to strong to be destroyed so instead he dimmed their powers, making them more prone to weakness and less powerful. The only nation that did not cause war were the Chinese that kept the shield a secret and hid it. Isevra was proud about how she helped this entire nation when the others couldn't, that Azura killed her in jealousy. After this crime of murder there was a civil war between the peaceful race of the Zukas that would never end, until one side destroyed their whole capital planet at around 2010 A.D. After each empire had possessed the weapon for several decades, a group of humans called " The Seekers " decided that these weapons were a plague on our planet and needed to dispose of them. So they sent spies and agents around the world to the nations and stole each weapon. Each agent scattered the weapons across the globe and buried them in places where humanity would never find them again, except one agent who was the general of this group called Jesus Christ. He bravely broke into the roman palace and stole the Spear of Death. Unfortunately he was caught and crucified immediately. He did manage to smuggle the weapon out of the palace and hid it.